Messages Pour Répondeurs
by Yami Flo
Summary: TRADUCTION : Qu'est ce que les personnages des Samouraïs de l'Eternel pourraient bien laisser comme message sur leurs répondeurs avant le beep ? Oh, trois fois rien : menaces, blagues, commentaires divers...Et s'ils étaient les seuls !
1. Chapitre 1

Auteur : MYSTIC1

Traductrice : Yami Flo (il y avait longtemps, hein ?)

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Yoroiden Samourai Troopers sont la propriété de leur auteur. L'histoire originale est la propriété de MYSTIC1 ; je ne suis que l'humble traductrice.

**Messages Pour Répondeurs**

Voici ce que les Samouraïs de l'Eternel et les autres personnages mettraient sur leurs répondeurs juste avant le beep.

Sage : Si vous êtes une de mes nombreuses fans girls, LAISSEZ-MOI EN PAIX ! Je n'aurais jamais de SEXE avec vous, et si vous continuez à me le demander, je demeure PUCEAU jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ! Si tu es Yuli, tu es trop jeune pour comprendre ce que les mots sexe et puceau veulent signifier, alors ne demandes pas. Si c'est Ryo, et si tu as les mêmes questions que Yuli, je te conseille d'appeler ton père et d'avoir une longue et belle conversation avec lui au sujet des oiseaux et des abeilles parce que, Ryo-boy, maintenant que tu donnes rendez-vous à des femmes, tu es trop vieux pour ignorer certaines choses. Si c'est Sai, Kento ou Rowen, arrêtez de vous foutre de moi ! Ma vie est déjà assez stressante comme ça ! Si c'est Rowen sous sugar high, mange des légumes pour une fois ! Je parle de ces choses vertes dans les bars à salade ! Ou dois-je t'expliquer ce qu'est une salade ? Si c'est Mia, l'Ancien ou mon Grand-père, je m'excuse pour ma conduite ! Maintenant, je vous prierais de laisser un message après le beep.

Ryo : Hum, bonjour. Mon nom est Ryo Sanada, mais si vous faites parti de mes amis, vous devez déjà le savoir. Si c'est Sage, je sais tout au sujet des oiseaux et des abeilles. Les oiseaux sont très calmes mais je suis allergique aux abeilles. Si c'est Sai, excuse-toi envers White Blaze pour avoir creuser cette piscine dans mon jardin. Si c'est Yuli, Mia ou Kento, je m'excuse humblement d'avoir bu et d'avoir utiliser mon attaque spéciale devant la foule ! Si c'est Rowen, tu ne peux pas venir chez moi regarder les étoiles. La dernière fois, tu n'arrivais pas à avoir une bonne vue et tu as tenté de raser la forêt. Si vous êtes l'Ancien, je m'excuse pour avoir mis le feu au restaurant de la famille de Kento. Tout ressemble à l'Empire de l'Apocalypse quand je bois ! Maintenant, laissez un message après le beep, s'il vous plaît !

Sai : Si c'est Sage, non, je ne te conduirais nulle part. Si la police te voit, même dans le siège passager, ils finiront par me retirer mon permis pour le plaisir ! Si c'est Ryo, mon bassin n'est pas une baignoire pour ton tigre. Si c'est Kento, ma famille possède un magasin de poterie, pas un bar à sushi. Si c'est Rowen, non, tu ne disséqueras pas de poisson pour ton projet de biologie. Si c'est Yuli, sent toi libre de venir ; tu es mon seul ami qui soit gentil avec les poissons. Si c'est Mia, sent toi encore plus libre de venir et de passer la nuit chez moi aussi. Si c'est l'Ancien, non, je ne suis pas « trop confiant » envers Mia. Ne venez pas me faire un sermon. Maintenant, si vous êtes quelqu'un d'autre, laissez un message après le beep.

Kento : Si c'est Sage, merci ; t'es un génie, vieux ! Continue de donner mon numéro de téléphone aux filles à la place du tien. Je passe vraiment des nuits torrides et encore, je ne dis pas tout ! Si c'est Ryo, la prochaine fois que nous nous entraînons, ne mets plus Kikoutei. En fait, je ne comprends même pas comment tu peux toujours l'avoir. T'as failli carboniser le dojo qu'utilise ma famille. Si c'est Sai, le poisson st délicieux quand il est cuisiné dans de la poterie fait main. Si c'est Rowen…Rowen, j'ai un seul mot à te dire : REGIME ! Et ne me dis pas que je ne devrais pas juger. Oui, je mange beaucoup, que ce soit des hamburgers ou autres, mais tu sais ce qu'il y a dans mes hamburgers ? TOUT ! J'ai de la viande ; j'ai aussi de la LAITUE et des TOMATES ! Des légumes ! Je mange des repas sains. Quand nous allons au restaurant, je prends une SALADE ! Je ne me bourre pas avec du chocolat et du sucre comme tu le fais. Je me demande si ta mère va arrêter de payer une aide aux enfants jusqu'à ce que tu arrêtes ton obsession avec les sucreries. Je sais que ton père en a besoin car il ne ramène pas assez d'argent pour payer tes notes de dentiste. Si c'est Yuli, je te conseille de rester éloigné de Rowen quand il y a des friandises à proximité. Il tend à devenir très territorial quand il s'agit de son sucre. Si c'est Mia, n'appelle pas ce soir ; la ligne téléphonique sera occupée. Si vous êtes l'Ancien, pourquoi avez-vous donnéBrasier et Kikoutei à Ryo ? Il passe son temps à boire et à griller des buildings. Si c'est quelqu'un d'autre, laissez un message après le beep.

Rowen : Si c'est Sage et/ou Kento, je sais très bien ce qu'est la salade. Je sais aussi que le chocolat et le sucre sont des légumes. Après tout, le chocolat provient de l'arbre à cacao, qui nous donne le cacao, et le sucre provient d'une plante appelée canne à sucre. Si c'est Ryo et/ou Sai, ne chercher jamais à m'éloigner de mes recherches. J'ai besoin de beaucoup d'espace à découvert pour observer les étoiles et j'ai besoin de beaucoup de poissons à disséquer. Si c'est Mia, ne m'accuse pas de ne pas savoir ce que sain signifie. Si vous êtes l'Ancien et que vous désirez me donner une prédication, alors…Je suis condamné. Maintenant, s'il vous plaît, laissez un message ou un sermon après le beep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Si ce chapitre vous as plus, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review...


	2. Chapitre 2

Auteur : MYSTIC1

Traductrice : Yami Flo

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Yoroiden Samourai Troopers sont la propriété de leur auteur. L'histoire originale appartient à MYSTIC1. Je ne possède rien, si ce n'est la traduction.

**Messages Pour Répondeurs 2**

Anubis : Si c'est Kale, reste loin de mes livres, ou je te découpe en tranche. Je suis seulement loyal à moi-même et à mes livres. Si c'est Sekhmet, stoppe ton obsession avec Sailor Moon, sinon je te castre. Si c'est Dais, tes araignées ne font pas un bon style de coiffure, alors évite de demander. Si vous êtes Maître Talpa, avez-vous déjà essayer de prendre un bain dans ces fichus piscines maudites ? Si vous êtes le saint Premier Ancien, pourquoi m'avez-vous refilé votre travail ? Cela devient très ennuyant de secourir ces sales gosses au bout d'un moment. Si c'est quelqu'un d'autre, s'il vous plait, laissez votre nom et votre numéro après le beep pour que je puisse vous retrouver et vous hachez menu.

Kale : Si c'est Anubis, n'essayes plus de me faucher mon vélomoteur la prochaine fois. Je me fiche pas mal que tu veuilles fuir tes responsabilités envers maître Talpa et le Premier Ancien. La loyauté, Anubis, tu te souviens ? Si c'est Sekhmet, arrêtes d'envoyer des roses empoisonnées ; tu me fais peur. Si c'est Dais, c'est une formidable illusion de Kayura que tu as créé pour moi. Je suis heureux d'être le seul à pouvoir la voir. Si vous êtes maître Talpa, qu'est-ce que l'obéissance exactement ? Si vous êtes le Premier Ancien, pourquoi continuez-vous à vous cacher sous votre chapeau ? Si vous êtes quelqu'un d'autre, pourquoi appelez-vous ?

Sekhmet : Si c'est Anubis, je t'empoisonnerais pour avoir même songer à m'appeler ! Si c'est Kale, et si je suis amoureux de Sailor Venus, hein ? Tu es bien amoureux de Sailor Mercure ! Si c'est Dais, tu as une super coupe de cheveux ! Et merci pour cette sublime illusion de Kayura que tu as mis sur le lit de Kale. Si vous êtes maître Talpa, vous devriez vraiment prendre des vacances ; vous êtes beaucoup trop stressé. Si vous êtes le saint Premier Ancien, pourquoi continuez-vous à me parler de la piété ? Vous devriez essayer de diriger l'Empire de l'Apocalypse ou de défaire ces cinq gamins. Alors, vous comprendriez comment se sent le Monde du Mal. C'est de la piété. Si c'est quelqu'un d'autre, vive le pouvoir des fleurs !

Dais : Si c'est Anubis, ta coupe de cheveux est nulle ! Si c'est Kale, il y a certaine chose que tu ne devrais pas faire avec des illusions…Je peux les faire bouger, tu sais. Si c'est Sekhmet, j'adore ton style ! Si vous êtes maître Talpa, pouvons-nous inviter les Sailor Scouts à une pyjama partie ? Je voudrais que Sailor Mercure voie cette illusion de Kayura que j'ai fait pour Kale. Si vous êtes le Premier Ancien, vous êtes complètement marteau ! Si vous êtes quelqu'un d'autre, vous devez être psycho pour avoir appelé un Seigneur de la Guerre.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Si ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review. Attention ! Au prochain chapitre, vous aurez droit à des personnages plus varié, allant de la mère de famille inquiète, au maître du Mal ! Ne ratez pas le prochan chapitre de : Messages Pour Répondeurs !_


	3. Chapitre 3

Auteur : MYSTIC1

Traductrice : Yami Flo

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Yoroiden Samourai Troopers appartiennent à Hajime Yadate. L'histoire originale est la propriété de MYSTIC1. La traduction est à moi.

**Messages Pour Répondeurs 3**

Talpa : Si ce sont les Samouraïs, je suis trop occuper à m'habiller ; rappelez plus tard. Si ce sont mes Seigneurs de la Guerre, _(se met à pleurer)_, pourquoi vous faites-vous toujours battre par ces gamins ? Pourquoi ? Même Yuli vous bat ! Si c'est l'Ancien, notre prochaine partie de bingo aura lieu Vendredi. Si c'est Badamon, nous devenons trop vieux pour cela ; engageons Yuli pour reprendre l'Empire de l'Apocalypse ; s'il est plus puissant que mes Seigneurs de la Guerre, alors il est probablement plus puissant que les Samouraïs. Si c'est Mia, désolé, mais je ne suis pas attiré par les femmes plus jeunes. Si c'est Kayura, tu es toujours trop jeune pour moi. Si c'est Yuli, puis-je t'emprunter le Collier de la Vie ? Il est si beau…Si c'est quelqu'un d'autre, laissez vos noms, numéros de téléphone et adresses, pour que je puisse vous ajouter à ma liste d'âmes perdues.

Ancien : Si ce sont les Samouraïs, non, je ne viendrais pas vous secourir cette fois. Vous êtes de grands garçons. Si vous avez besoin d'aide, demandez à Yuli. Ryo et Kento, j'ai choisi le porteur de Wildfire et Kikoutei dans les années 70 en écoutant la chanson « Disco Inferno », ou du moins, quelque chose d'approchant…Si vous êtes les Seigneurs de la Guerre, continuez d'essayer ! Je me souviens de quand j'avais votre âge et que j'avais des problèmes à atteindre mon but. Si c'est Talpa, pour notre prochaine partie de bingo, si nous mettions l'armure de Kikoutei en jeu ? Cela serait probablement beaucoup plus intéressant. Si c'est Mia, laisse donc tomber Sai ; je suis un bien meilleur homme qu'il ne l'est ! Si c'est Kayura, as-tu une sœur ? Si vous êtes quelqu'un d'autre, peace, baby.

Mia : Si c'est Ryo, je me fiche pas mal que tu incendies des bâtiments ou non ; je suis heureuse que tu ne conduises pas. Si c'est Sage, je te payerais un million de dollar pour t'allonger sur mon lit. Cela devrait couvrir toutes les thérapies dont tu as besoin. Si c'est Sai, tu me fais tellement confiance, je suis contente que tu sois libre ! Si c'est Kento, je ne t'appellerai jamais la nuit ; j'appellerai Sai. Si c'est Rowen, arrête de lire mes livres, pervers ! Si c'est quelqu'un d'autre, laissez votre nom et votre numéro de téléphone après le beep.

Maman de Yuli : Si vous êtes Ryo, restez loin de mon fils ; il n'a pas besoin d'influences alcooliques et pyromanes. Si c'est Sage, tu es un brave garçon, mais reste loin de mon fils ; toutes ces femmes qui te suivent auraient une mauvaise influence. Si c'est Sai, sens-toi libre de venir faire du baby-sitting quand tu veux. Si vous êtes Kento, éloignez-vous de mon fils ; vous me faites peur. Si c'est Rowen, vous êtes un vrai psycho ; ne vous approchez pas de mon fils. Si c'est Mia, vous êtes une tordue ; restez loin de mon fils. Si c'est Anubis, vous êtes un homme très intéressant qui connaît ses priorités ; sentez-vous libre de venir et d'enseigner à mon fils tout ce que vous voudrez. Si vous êtes Kale, pourquoi sonnez-vous comme un blond ? Si vous êtes Sekhmet, vous avez une merveilleuse influence sur mon fils ! Si vous êtes Dais, je vous aime. Si vous êtes quelqu'un d'autre, veuillez laisser votre nom et numéro de téléphone après le beep, s'il vous plaît.


	4. Chapitre 4

Auteur : MYSTIC1

Traductrice : Yami Flo

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, sauf la traduction; Le reste appartient à MYSTIC1 et à Hajime Yadate...

**Messages Pour Répondeurs 4**

Scientifique Fou : Si c'est Sage, tu m'as tellement manqué ! Ouin ! Reviens ! Si c'est Mia, je suis parfaitement libre de vous donner un entraînement de course avec des tirs de revolver. Si c'est Yuli, alors que la honte, oui, la honte soit sur toi ; tes parents auraient pu mieux t'éduquer. Si c'est Ryo, est-ce que ton père t'a jamais enseigné à quel point les revolvers étaient dangereux ? En plus, tu n'en as même pas besoin avec tes maudites épées ! Si c'est Kento, pourquoi ne déjeunerions-nous pas un de ces jours pour que je te parle de la Vache Folle…Si c'est Cye, les petits poissons adorent l'eau…Si c'est Rowen, je suis plus intelligent que toi ; j'ai capturé les Samouraïs ! Dont toi ! Si c'est Luna, je peux capturer les Samouraïs, voilà ! Si c'est quelqu'un d'autre, laisser votre nom et numéro de téléphone après le beep pour que je puisse vous jeter dans une cuve.

Shikaisen : Si c'est Sage, tu m'as terriblement manqué, et je voulais vraiment posséder ton corps. Tu n'as pas idée de la douleur que je ressens de n'être qu'une tête géante en mastic. Si c'est Mia, je pense que j'aurais du vous engager à la place. Si c'est Yuli, regarde moi bien ; je suis ce qui arrive aux méchants petits garçons. Si c'est Ryo ton armure de Kikoutei est très impressionnante, mais celle de Talpa est plus cool. Si c'est Kento, as-tu déjà vu les films d'Hannibal Lector ? Je pense à toi chaque fois que j'en vois un. Si c'est Cye, as-tu aimé le petit bain ? Si c'est Rowen, tu es un attardé. Si c'est Luna, je n'ai rien à te dire. Si c'est quelqu'un d'autre, laissez votre nom et numéro de téléphone après le beep pour que je puisse aspirer vos pouvoirs.

Luna : Si c'est Mia, Ryo est A MOI ! Si c'est Yuli, hey gamin ! Continue de te battre ! Si c'est Sage, tu es toujours un tueur, mais mignon quand même. Si c'est Ryo, appelle-moi de temps en temps, vieux ! Tu me manques tellement ! Si c'est Kento, n'ose même plus tenter de me secourir la prochaine fois ! C'est le job de Ryo ! Si c'est Cye, je souhaiterais que tu sois Ryo…Si c'est Rowen, tu devrais être heureux que Ryo n'ait pas voulu pas qu'un de ses amis meure ! Si c'est le Scientifique Fou, vous êtes vachement vieux. Si c'est Shikaisen, vous êtes vraiment moche. Si c'est quelqu'un d'autre, vous savez quoi faire.

Mukala : Whoa…je peux parler ?

Naria : Si c'est Mia, j'ai quelques règles strictes à te donner ; c'est notre mission en tant que femme d'empêcher nos hommes de devenir cinglé, d'invoquer une méga armure et de faire exploser le monde. Tu ferais mieux de garder ces cinq Samouraïs en laisse, ma petite. Si c'est Yuli, soit gentil avec les vautours ! Ils attendent juste que les Samouraïs meurent. Si c'est Sage, tes parents ne t'ont-ils jamais appris à éviter les problèmes ? Tu plonges toujours dedans. Si c'est Ryo, est-ce que ta mère t'a jamais enseigné qu'il ne fallait pas se balader en armure ? Si c'est Kento, n'oses même pas me sermonner comme si j'étais une fille stupide ! Si c'est Cye, laisse-moi te dire une chose ; tu es en retard. Si c'est Rowen, tu n'es pas aussi intelligent que tu le prétends si tu ne connais pas la signification du travail d'équipe. Je crois que toutes ces sucreries ont commencé à te pourrir le cerveau…Si c'est Mukala, tu m'as négligé ! Ouin ! Si c'est quelqu'un d'autre, laissez votre nom et numéro de téléphone après le beep, s'il vous plait.

Suzunagi : Si c'est Rowen, j'ai adorer me reposer sur tes genoux même si je n'avais que dix ans à ce moment…Si c'est Cye, haha ! Je t'ai piégé ! Tu es si mignon quand tu as l'air choqué. Si c'est Kento, comment as-tu osé détruite ma merveilleuse création ! Je vais le dire à ma mère ! Si c'est Sage, tu as emporté un morceau de mon cœur…Si c'est Ryo, merci d'être là pour moi, mais je préfère Sage…


	5. Chapitre 5

Auteur : MYSTIC1

Traductrice : Yami Flo

Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Hajime Yadate ; l'histoire appartient à MYSTIC1. La traduction est à moi.

**Messages Pour Répondeurs 5**

Yuli : Si c'est Sage, j'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide ! Ma mère contrôle ma vie. Elle et mon père partent pour une semaine ; elle a appelé Sai pour me baby-sitter, mais elle a aussi inviter Sekhmet à passer la semaine ici parce que je ne suis pas supposé quitter la maison et qu'elle pense que je vais m'ennuyer…Si c'est Ryo, pourquoi ces lettres AA **(1)** sont habituellement en rouge ? Si c'est Sai, ne prête pas attention à ce que j'ai dit à Sage. Si c'est Kento, je souhaiterais que tu puisses me garder…Si c'est Rowen, merci de m'avoir aider avec mon projet de Biologie, mais s'il te plait, n'en parles pas à Sai et Sekhmet. Si c'est Mia, j'ai toujours su qu'il y avait quelque chose d'incorrect dans la façon dont tu t'habilles. Si c'est le Premier Ancien, à chaque fois que je pense à ceux que vous avez choisi pour porter les armures, je sais que ma vie fait partie d'un dessin animé.

Sage : Si c'est Yuli, je te conseille de te reposer sur le tout-puissant pouvoir mystique du ruban adhésif ! Le ruban adhésif est la clé, la réponse, la solution. Si c'est Ryo, es-tu celui qui a convaincu Satsuki de ramener une bande de poulets à la maison ? Maintenant, il y a des œufs qui traînent partout ! Si c'est Kento, je ne peux pas croire que tu ais un téléphone portable…Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Si c'est Sai, comme nous sommes amis, j'ai fait un double de tes clés de voiture afin de la conduire n'importe où. Si c'est Rowen, ma petite sœur est toujours bouleversée que tu ais mis une douzaine de friandises dans la nourriture des poules. Si c'est Mia, je ne me sens pas bien. Si c'est le Premier Ancien, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas équipé nos armures de ruban adhésif ?

Ryo : Si c'est Yuli, le rouge est ma couleur favorite…ça explique peut-être l'AA. Si c'est Sage, um, je plaide le cinquième amendement ? Si c'est Sai, je sais que Sage utilise beaucoup ta voiture et que le carburant est cher, mais s'il te plait, arrête de dire aux compagnies d'essence de perforer dans ma forêt. Si c'est Kento, je ne me sens pas à l'aise avec ta famille me disant quoi boire à chaque fois que je vais à votre restaurant. Si c'est Rowen, est-ce que le sucre peut-être plus intoxiquant ? Si c'est Mia, tu es comme la mère que je n'ai jamais eu…Si c'est le Premier Ancien, est-ce que votre bâton répare les dommages incendies ? Je peux vous l'emprunter ?

Sai : Si c'est Yuli, je n'écoutes rien de ce qui est dit au sujet d'un stupide blond, spécialement d'un « sage » stupide blond. Si c'est Sage, tu es un tel crétin…COMMENT OSES-TU CONDUIRE MA VOITURE SANS MON AUTORISATION ! Si c'est Ryo, voudrais-tu te trouver un travail et m'aider à payer les factures pour ma voiture ? Si c'est Kento, sois prudent de ne pas utiliser plus de 1000 minutes. Si c'est Rowen, je ne pensais pas que des poissons puissent devenir diabétiques avant que tu les nourrisses. Si c'est Mia, sans commentaires. Si c'est le Premier Ancien, votre bâton peut-il être utilisé pour guérir des maladies mentales qui sont étranges mais pas tout à fait diaboliques ?

Kento : Si c'est Yuli, je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir te garder ; ce serait certainement moins stressant que de garder ma famille. Si c'est Sage, Alexander Graham Bell n'a jamais su ce qui lui arrivait. Si c'est Ryo, ma famille sait comment servir les repas et les boissons. Si c'est Sai, ne t'inquiètes pas si j'utilise 1000 minutes ; je peux raccrocher, et ils ne le remarquent jamais. Si c'est Rowen, tu es le rêve d'un dentiste devenu réalité. Si c'est Mia, je suis fatigué. Si c'est le Premier Ancien, ne croyez pas ce que Sai vous a dit.

Rowen : Si c'est Yuli, une éducation avancée unique est très importante, alors oublie le sens commun ; c'est trop commun. Si c'est Sage, les poulets ont besoin de leurs légumes tout comme les gens en ont besoin. Si c'est Ryo, je veux plaider le cinquième moi aussi ! Si c'est Sai, le cinquième amendement me mettra-t-il en prison ? Si c'est Kento, a combien s'élève ta facture téléphonique ? Tes activités ne semblent pas hors de prix. Si c'est Mia, les livres ne sont pas pervertis ! Je lis seulement des classiques ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si la Légende de Genji est seulement sur…Oublies ça. Si c'est le Premier Ancien, vous devez être très stressé après vous être occupés de nous autres samouraïs ; mangez du chocolat, car c'est un excellent moyen de remédier au stress.

**(1)** Ici, abréviation pour 'Alcoholics Anonymous'


	6. Chapitre 6

Auteur : MYSTIC1

Traductrice : Yami Flo

Disclaimer : Hajime Yadata possède les personnages, MYSTIC1 poosède l'histoire en V.O, et je possède la traduction ; que dire de plus ?

**Messages Pour Répondeurs 6**

Anubis : Si c'est Kale, tes éclairs noirs ne donnent vraiment pas beaucoup de lumière. Si c'est Sekhmet, les chats lunaires viendront te mordre et te griffer dans ton sommeil. Si c'est Dais, tu devrais essayer de tailler les gens en morceaux. C'est très marrant ! Si vous êtes Talpa, hum, je suis confus sur le concept de la loyauté…Pourriez-vous me le ré expliquer ? Si vous êtes le Saint Premier Ancien, hum, je crois que j'étais supposé vous demander quelque chose, mais j'ai oublié quoi…Rappelez-moi plus tard. Si c'est quelqu'un d'autre, massacrer les gens est amusant !

Kale : Si c'est Anubis, mes éclairs ne sont pas faits pour donner de l'éclairage ! Tu sais que je vois seulement dans le noir. Si c'est Sekhmet, garde les chats lunaires loin de moi ! Je suis allergique, tu sais. Si c'est Dais, tu as changé l'illusion de Kayura sur mon lit…j'ai des cauchemars à cause de ce que tu as fait ! Si vous êtes Talpa, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je me suis occupé de tout. Il ne reste pas la moindre sucrerie dans le monde mortel. Si c'est le Saint Premier Ancien, aimeriez-vous du chocolat ? Si c'est quelqu'un d'autre, souffrez ! Toutes les friandises du monde appartiennent maintenant à l'Empire de l'Apocalypse !

Sekhmet : Si c'est Anubis, les chats lunaires ne m'effrayent pas. Seul Pikachu peut me faire peur. Si c'est Kale, je garderais avec bonheur les chats de la lune ! Tu peux avoir Pikachu. Si c'est Dais, je préfère les serpents dans mes cheveux. Si vous êtes Talpa, vous avez dû haïr le fait d'être une tête flottante étant enfant. Tout le monde devant vous utilisez comme un ballon de foot…Je ressens votre douleur ! Si vous êtes le Saint Premier Ancien, vous êtes ennuyeux. Vous n'avez aucun problème. Si vous êtes quelqu'un d'autre, avez-vous mal ?

Dais : Si c'est Anubis, je suis très bien éduqué dans les arts raffinés de la torture. Si c'est Kale, plus d'illusion…s'il te plait…Si c'est Sekhmet, mes araignées sont bien mieux que ces serpents ! Si vous êtes Talpa, je demande des vacances ! Si vous êtes le Saint Premier Ancien, je songerais à devenir un samouraï uniquement quand vous m'aurez dit le nombre de jour de congés que vous m'accorderez. Si vous êtes quelqu'un d'autre, vous feriez mieux de ne jamais devenir un workaholic.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Et voilà ; ce chapitre clôture Messages Pour Répondeurs, à moins que l'auteur ne décide un jour d'y ajouter plus de chapitres. Si c'est le cas, chers lecteurs (et je sais qu'il y en a), je n'hésiterais pas à vous fournir de nouvelles traductions._

_A très bientôt pour de nouvelles histoires !_


	7. Chapitre 7

Auteur : MYSTIC1

Traductrice : Yami Flo

Disclaimer : Ronin Warriors est la propriété de son auteur. Cette histoire passablement déjantée est l'oeuvre de MYSTIC1. La traduction est à moi.

**Messages Pour Répondeurs 7**

Talpa : S'il s'agit des Samouraïs…euh, qu'est-ce que je devais vous dire ? Je crois qu'il faudra que vous veniez pour le découvrir. Si ce sont les Seigneurs de la Guerre, j'ai les noms et les numéros de vos prochaines victimes. Ce sont Tess, Faia, Kitt et Sofia. Si c'est l'Ancien, que penserais-tu d'une partie de baseball ? Mon équipe contre la tienne. Si c'est Badamon, est-ce que tu veux entraîner ou arbitrer ? Si c'est Mia, reste loin de mes généraux ; tu leur fais peur. Si c'est Kayura, j'ai ramené de nouveaux jouets pour toi. Si c'est Yulie, leCollier de la Vie est pour les gamines ! Tu dois le donner à Kayura ! Si vous êtes quelqu'un d'autre, laissez votre nom, votre numéro de téléphone et votre adresse pour que je vous ajoute à ma liste d'âmes perdues.

Ancien : Si ce sont les Samouraïs, qu'est-ce que pensez que vous foutez avec Suzunagi ? Si c'est Ryo, le seul dommage du feu que mon bâton peut réparer, c'est celui du feu de l'Enfer. Non, attends ! Je retire ce que j'ai dit ! Si c'est Kento, il faudra que je réfléchisse à ce commentaire…Si c'est Talpa, une partie de baseball sera formidable ! Peut-être que ça donnera finalement une leçon aux Samouraïs ! Si c'est quelqu'un d'autre, laissez votre nom et votre numéro après le beep.

Mia : Si c'est Ryo, je n'ai pas de vie. Si c'est Sage, je t'ai fais de la soupe. Si c'est Sai, il y a un poisson orange vif dans l'eau. Il est arrivé lors de la dernière tempête et il t'attend. Si c'est Kento, dors un peu. Quand as-tu le temps de m'appeler, en plus ? Si c'est Rowen, devine ce que je ne t'achète PAS ! Si c'est quelqu'un d'autre, laissez votre nom et votre numéro après le beep.


End file.
